Aún hay algo
by Bellatrix Monserratt
Summary: Troy está luchando por recuperar a Gabriella, ella sigue temiendole al fantasma del pasado, ¿podra su amor superar todas estas pruebas? Ó ¿Será que Gabriella decida que esta mejor sin su oji-azúl? Troyella 1000% Lamento mucho la tardanza! ¿Reviews?
1. Te extraño

**Aún hay algo**

**Por **

**Claudia Skyangel**

**Cap. 1: Te extraño**

**En una cafetería había tres jóvenes, dos rubios y uno castaño con destellos rubios, los dos primeros hablaban emocionadamente al tercero pero este tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo recordando a cierta morena a la cual el había abandonado**

"**Troy puedes ir a recoger a Gaby?"**

"**Claro, yo puedo"**

"**Que bien, pero también queríamos ver si puedes alojar a ella y a su hija contigo"**

"**Si Jake no hay problema..."**

"**Bien llegan mañana a la una"**

"**Nos vemos Troy gracias"**

"**Adiós Jake, Sharpay"**

"**Gracias otra vez"**

"**Si..." **_¿por que las gracias?_

**Salió del café aún con la duda, por andar pensando en Gabriella no tenía idea de que tenía que hacer, era algo a la una pero que? mejor llamarla par asegurarse**

"**Hola Sharpay, oye me puedes decir bien donde?"**

"**En la entrada principal del aeropuerto, a la una recuerda que vienen las dos"**

"**¿Dos?"**

"**Si, te conté hace tiempo que Gab tuvo una hija recuerdas?"**

"**Ah! si...nos vemos, las llevo a tu casa verdad??"**

"**No tonto, me dijiste que las podías alojar en tu casa, no me salgas con que no puedes eh? te mato Troy Bolton"**

"**Si, si ya era una broma"**

"**Que bueno, nos vemos mañana"**

"**Adiós"**

"**Si"**

**Genial iba a recoger a Gabriella y a su hija y el ni por enterado estaba, ahora recordaba hace un año que Sharpay le había comentado sobre la hija que había tenido, debería hacer lo mismo que ella, hacer su vida con alguien mas y no continuar pensando en ella quien obviamente ya lo había olvidado**

_"Gabriella...fui un tonto"_

**Continuara...**

**¿Qué tal? muy feo? por favor díganme ¡¡reviews!! l****os cap. van a ser mas largos que este ya que es como la introducción**

**Por cierto este es mi 2º fanfic de HSM, espero q también les guste, el titulo lo saque de la canción de RBD "aún hay algo" lo hice por que mientras lo escribía estaba escuchando la canción LOL :)**


	2. Sayuri

**Aún hay algo**

**Por **

**Claudia Skyangel**

**Cap. 2: Sayuri**

"**¿Mami donde esta la tía Sharpay?"**

"**No debe tardar"**

"**¿Nos vamos a quedar con ella?"**

"**Si...si"**

**Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, haber volado ocho horas le había afectado la cabeza seriamente, le pareció ver a un oji-azul buscando a alguien, pero no podía ser**

_Tranquila Gabriella estas cansada por el viaje además cual es la posibilidad de que...oh dios mio viene para acá se esta acercando...viene para acá...esta muy guapo en realidad..._

"**Troy"**

"**Ey Gaby...tanto tiempo, Sharpay me mando por ti"**

"**Que bien"**

"**Mami quien es el?"**

"**Sayuri el es Troy Bolton"**

"**Hola"**

"**Hola Troy" por alguna razón se sintió extraño cuando la niña le devolvió la sonrisa**

**Era como su madre a excepción de los ojos ya que estos eran azules y su cabello tenía unos cuantos destellos cafés casi rubios**

_Como los míos...¡¿Qué dices Troy?!_

"**Te extrañe mucho Gaby"**

**La abrazo efusivamente, habían sido 5 años sin verla y no había cambiado en nada seguía igual que antes**

"**¿Mami vamos donde la tía Sharpay?"**

"**Si hija"**

"**Hablando de eso..." metiendo las cosas en su carro "Sharpay me dijo que se iban a quedar conmigo"**

"**¿Por qué?" visiblemente enojada**

"**En realidad no lo se, espero que no haya problema" **_creo que se enojo, tal vez sigue molesta conmigo_

"**Para nada, al contrario espero que tu no tengas problema en alojarnos en tu casa" con evidente sarcasmo en su voz**

"**Por mi no hay problema" esbozando una sonrisa**

* * *

"**¿Tu también vas a ser dama de honor Troy?"**

"**No yo voy a ser el padrino"**

"**Ah ya..." se le quedo viendo curiosamente "yo ya te conocía"**

"**¿Enserio?"**

"**Si, el otro día mi mami se le quedo viendo a una foto tuya y después se..."**

"**Ya entendió Sayuri" visiblemente sonrojada "estaba sacando unas fotos que tenía guardadas"**

"**Pero mami solo eran de el"**

"**¿Ah si?"**

**"Sayuri**..."

**Gabriella estaba sonrojada cosa que a Troy le pareció la hacía ver mas hermosa**

"**Se conocieron cuando eran niños Troy?"**

"**De jóvenes igual que con tu tía Sharpay"**

"**Y tu cantaste con mi mami verdad?"**

"**Si, pero tu como sabes?"**

"**Es que ese mismo día encontré este video"**

"**Sayuri te dije que lo guardaras"**

"**Lo guarde en mi mochila" encogiendo los hombros**

"**Después me lo enseñas"**

**Cenaron con Sharpay y ya de ahí Gabriella, Sayuri y Troy se fueron a la casa del último**

"**¿Te dijo por que te ibas a quedar conmigo?"**

"**Por que llegó de improviso la mamá y la hermana de Jake entonces se quedaron con ellos"**

"**Ya veo"**

"**Gracias por dejarnos quedar contigo Troy" desviando la mirada**

"**Ni lo menciones"**

**Llegaron a una casa grande con varias habitaciones, jardín, alberca y cancha de básquetbol, se instalaron y Troy salió un rato a la cancha**

_No ha cambiado en nada, sigue igual de hermosa hasta mas! su hija es idéntica a ella a excepción de los ojos y los mechones de cabello, deben de ser como los del padre_

"**Veo que aún sabes jugar"**

"**Uh? ah si!"**

"**Ya le avise a Devon que estamos aquí"**

"**Tu esposo..."**

"**Prometido" acercándose a el "aún no nos casamos"**

"**Ya veo"**

"**Y tu? nada?"**

"**No, no tengo nada solo soy yo"**

"**Bueno ya me voy"**

"**Adiós, buenas noches"**

"**Buenas noches"**

_¿Soy yo ó se emociono cuando le dije que no tenia esposo? imaginas cosas Gabriella mejor ya duérmete, te hace falta

* * *

_

**Abrió los ojos al oír unos sollozos provenientes de la puerta, se acerco lentamente encontrando a una pequeña niña abrazada a sus rodillas y a un oso de peluche, le toco el hombro asustándola más**

"**Tranquila pequeña"**

"**Troy...tengo miedo...no se donde esta mi mami y esta lloviendo"**

"**Esta al lado de la sala ¿quieres que te lleve con ella?" negó con su cabeza "No? por que no?"**

"**Me puedo quedar contigo?" sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza y suplica**

**La cargo y la acostó a su lado, le empezó a acariciar la espalda y al poco rato se quedo profundamente dormida, como Gabriella, cuándo iba a su casa y estaba cansada el la abrazaba y acariciaba la espalda y ella hacía exacatamente lo mismo al poco rato se quedaba dormida**

**Recordo una vez, que fue a entregarle la tarea a su casa ya que ella no había ido a la escuela, cuándo llegó se encontro con que estaba enferma...**

**Flash Back**

**"Hola Gaby, te vine a traer la tarea" dándole un beso en los labios**

**"Gracias"**

**"Estas enferma"**

**"Me duele un poco la cabeza y tengo mucho sueño"**

**"Tienes fiebre" tocandole la frente "mejor acuestate"**

**"Acuestate conmigo"**

**"Pero y tu mamá..."**

**"Somos novios además no estamos haciendo nada malo"**

**Se acosto y la abrazo por la cintura, Gabriella se acuno en su pecho y lentamente se fue durmiendo, Troy le estaba acariciando la espalda. Pronto el tambien se durmió**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Sonrió con ese recuerdo y bajo la mirada a la pequeña, le dio un beso en la frente y se durmió

* * *

**

"**Sayuri donde estas??" no la encontraba por ninguna parte, hasta que oyó ruidos provenientes del cuarto de Troy "Troy, puedo pasar?" nadie le contesto así que abrió lentamente la puerta y los encontró frente a la tele viendo un video**

"**Este eres tu...y esa es mi mami"**

"**Si, eso lo hicimos en la escuela, ese mismo año fue cuándo la conocí"**

"**Cantas muy bonito Troy, como mi mami"**

"**Si, tu mami canta muy bonito" recordando como habían grabado ese video**

"**Gracias"**

"**¡Gaby!"**

"**¡Mami!" corriendo hacía ella**

"**¿Que haces aquí Sayuri?"**

"**Tenía miedo y no te encontraba y Troy me dejo quedarme con el, cuando despertamos fui por el video para enseñárselo"**

"**Bueno, gracias Troy"**

"**No hay de que"**

**Voltearon a la puerta cuando oyeron que alguien tocaba, fue Troy a abrir y se encontró con...**

"**Devon, creí que llegarías mañana"**

"**Llegué antes, hola Sayuri"**

"**Hola, Troy tengo hambre"**

"**Vamos en lo que Devon se instala yo te doy de desayunar"**

"**Vamonos" jalándolo de la playera**

**Era rubio con ojos verdes, así que el no podía ser el padre de Sayuri o si? tal vez había sacado los ojos de algún abuelo, estaba confundido y enojado con su llegada, vio como Devon la tomaba de la nuca y le daba un beso**

_¿Cómo se atreve? solo yo puedo hacer eso con ella... ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!_

"**Que haces con el?"**

"**Sharpay me pidió que nos quedáramos con el"**

"**Y que pensabas al aceptar?"**

"**Devon aquí no, esta no es nuestra casa"**

"**No te quiero ver cerca de el" sentencio antes de salir del cuarto y de la casa**

**Cuándo lo vio salir las lagrimas amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos**

"**Gab, que fue eso?"**

"**Troy...nada"**

"**No me digas que nada"**

"**No fue nada"**

"**¡¡Troy!!" grito Sayuri que aún esperaba en la cocina**

"**Tengo que salir hoy con Devon, puedes cuidar a Sayuri??"**

"**No hay problema"**

"**Gracias" se fue a cambiar, sabía que con Troy estaría bien "Sayuri voy a salir con Devon pero tu te quedas con Troy o quieres que llame a Sharpay?"**

"**No, con Troy esta bien"**

"**Bueno, nos vemos al rato" dándole un beso en el cachete**

"**Adiós mami"

* * *

**

"**Que quieres hacer?" dos horas desde que Gabriella y Devon hubieran salido y ellos estaban aburridos, ya habían jugado en el jardín así que ya no sabían que mas hacer**

"**No se..."**

"**Yo tampoco, que haces cuando estas con tu mamá"**

"**A veces me lleva al parque"**

"**Y con tu papa?"**

"**Papá?"**

"**Si, Devon"**

"**El no es mi papá"**

"**A no?"**

"**No" estirando las manos para que la cargara "es el novio de mi mami y mi papi se llama como tú"**

"**Como yo?"**

"**Si, se llama Troy"**

"**Que interesante" **_Troy eh? entonces Devon no es su papá, o tal vez Hilary lo esta inventando _**"todavía no sabes que hacer?"**

"**No...Troy quieres ser mi papá?"**

"**Si, por que no?"**

"**Bien, yo no quiero a Devon" haciendo cara de disgusto**

"**Eso es muy bueno" **_cada vez me cae mejor esta niña_

"**El otro día escuche decir a mi mami y a la tía Sharpay que mi mami todavía am-ama...ama algo a mi papá"**

"**¿Amaba?"**

"**¡Si eso! pero no entendí"**

"**Significa que Gabriella todavía quiere a tu papi"**

"**Aaahhh" **

"**Cuándo platiques con tu mamá dile que quiero hablar con ella ok?"**

"**Si"**

"**Vamos a ver quien toca" **_ojala y no se le olvide_

"**Si"

* * *

**

"**Hola tú" enfrente de ellos estaba Sharpay "que bonitos se ven así" haciendo referencia a que Troy llevaba en brazos a Sayuri**

"**Que paso Sharpay?"**

"**Venía a ver si Gabriella me prestaba un rato a Sayuri"**

"**Llévatela, no esta salió con Devon"**

"**A donde vamos a ir tía?"**

"**Vamos al centro comercial"**

"**Adiós Troy"**

**Cerró la puerta y se subió a su cuarto, encontró su computadora así que se sentó con la intención de escribir un poco, después de casi una hora no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo **

**No estaba poniendo atención, decidió ver las fotos para despejar la mente. Encontró unas de sus tiempos en la preparatoria...con Gabriella**

**La última vez que la había visto fue cuándo estuvo en su casa una noche antes de la graduación**

_Fui un tonto Gabriella, no debí haberte dejado así_

**Flash Back**

**Llegó a casa de Gabriella, tenía que hablar con ella pero cuándo llegó ya todas las luces estaban apagadas, entró por atrás notando la luz de Gabriella aún encendida.**

**Subió por el balcón y toco suavemente la puerta, Gabriella asustada le abrió**

"**Troy ¿que sucede? me asustaste"**

"**Perdón pero necesito hablarte, es urgente"**

"**Dime"**

"**Gaby, eres muy importante para mi" tomo su cara entre sus manos y le dio un amoroso beso "Te amo"**

**La miro esperando su reacción, pero no pasaba nada**

"**¿Pero tu no sientes lo mismo cierto?" soltándola y comenzando a voltearse**

"**Troy no...es solo que...nunca pensé que en verdad me lo fueras a decir"**

"**Siempre te he amado"**

"**Y yo a ti"**

**La beso apasionadamente y la coloco en la cama, bajo sus besos a su cuello y ella bajo sus manos al cierre del pantalón**

"**Te amo Troy"**

"**Te amo Gabriella"**

**Esa noche fue cuándo se entregaron mutuamente, sin embargo en cuanto Troy sintió que la luz golpeaba su cara se fue**

**Despertó esperando encontrar a alguien durmiendo a su lado pero no había nadie...**

**Fin del Flash Back**

_La noche de la graduación era ese mismo día pero yo no estuve ahí_

**Flash Back**

"**¡Troy!" llevaba cerca de una hora tratando de encontrarlo y tampoco respondía en su celular**

"**Gabriella"**

"**Yo...Sharpay sabes donde esta Troy?"**

"**¿¿No te aviso??"**

"**¿Avisarme que?"**

"**Se fue a Canadá esta mañana"**

**Sus ojos al instante se llenaron de lágrimas, como era posible que después de la noche que pasaron la hubiera abandonado sin decirle nada**

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Después Chad me dijo que te habías ido a la universidad de los Ángeles luego Sharpay me comentó sobre Hilary y Devon...Devon, se aprovecho y te ganó cuándo yo desperdicie mi oportunidad_

"**Troy!"**

"**Gabriella?"**

"**Ya regresé" acercándose a él "y Sayuri?"**

"**Vino Sharpay por ella, la llevo al centro comercial"**

"**Bueno, voy a estar en la sala leyendo"**

"**Y Devon donde esta?"**

"**Dijo que iba a ir a saludar a Jake"**

"**Bueno, cualquier cosa voy a estar en mi cuarto"**

"**Si, yo en la sala"**

**Continuara...**

**Este cap. es mas largo y espero les guste, tmbn espero reviews **

**xoxo**

**Clau**


	3. El no te conviene

**Aún hay algo**

**Por **

**Claudia Skyangel**

**Cap. 3: El no te conviene**

**Dos días después...**

**Gabriella estaba en la cocina tomando agua, se sentía muy bien, haber vuelto a ver a sus amigos le había ayudado y ver a Troy...**

_Troy...esta tan guapo, no ha cambiado mucho, sigue con su aire infantil pero maduro al mismo tiempo¿será que aún siento algo por él? no puede ser, no, no puede sería tonto además estoy comprometida—mirando su anillo—y Devon, no lo puedo dejar por un amor pasado...y a todo esto, quien demonios me asegura que Troy siente todavía algo por mi? después de como me dejo no creo que ni siquiera en ese tiempo sintió algo por mi_

"**Mami tengo sed" jalándole el pantalón**

"**Toma" extendiéndole una botella de agua y sonriéndole**

"**Gracias, voy arriba a colorear"**

"**Si" **

**Ahora no podía pensar solo por ella, tenía a Sayuri y debía ver lo que le convenía a las dos, quien lo hubiera dicho, Gabriella Montez, la seria Montez la primera de su grupo en ser madre y una soltera, no estaba mal pero habían sido unos años muy difíciles sin el padre**

**Hablando del rey de roma...venía hacia ella**

"**Voy a caminar un rato, quieres que te traiga algo?"**

"**No gracias"**

"**Regreso en un rato"

* * *

**

**Recordar como había dejado a Gabriella lo había deprimido un poco y necesitaba aire fresco, verla tan feliz con Devon lo hacía también feliz sin embargo aún la amaba pero el tenía la culpa, el la había abandonado, aún le quedaba la duda de lo que Sayuri le había dicho**

**Bueno eso no le tenía que importar, pero si lo hacía, recordar eso también la había abierto la posibilidad de que Gabriella aún sintiera algo por el; **

_No te hagas ilusiones Troy_

**Camino por el parque y un poco más allá, un poco más relajado regreso a su casa pero una esquina antes encontró a Devon y Alana, la hermana de Jake dándose un beso**

**No lo podía creer, se suponía que el era novio de Gabriella, se escondió y una vez que vio que Alana se iba se acerco a Devon**

"**Tienes una maravillosa prometida y la engañas"**

"**No eres quien para decirme lo que hacer o no"**

"**Además tienes una hija ¿no te importa?"**

"**Sayuri no es mi hija, ya tenía 3 años cuándo yo conocí a Gabriella"**

"**Pero..." **_Sayuri no lo invento_

"**Como verás no me importa" se subió al carro y arrancó**

**Le tenía que decir a Gabriella, definitivamente ella tenía que saber con que clase de tipo se iba a involucrar, entró a la casa y desde la puerta la vio que venía bajando las escaleras**

"**Hola Gaby"**

"**Hey Troy" se acerco a ella y se le quedo viendo "que pasa?"**

"**Nada, luego hablamos"**

"**Este...mmm bien"**

**Decidió esperar a que no estuviera Sayuri**

**Ya en la noche Sharpay pasó por ella para llevarla a pasear, así que ese era el momento Sayuri había salido pero no mucho rato así que se tenía que dar prisa, salió, la volvió a encontrar como la había dejado momentos antes, bueno estaba viendo por la ventana hacía el cielo**

**Dudo un momento, ella se veía feliz con Devon y si por su culpa todo entre ellos terminaba...sería mejor a que ella viviera en un engaño toda su vida, se acerco a ella pero se le quedo viendo un momento más, se veía tan hermosa con la luz de la luna en su rostro**

**Era tan hermosa de por sí, la amaba y quería lo mejor para ella**

"**¿Qué pasa? llevas un buen rato viéndome" volteándose, lo había visto llegar por el reflejo de la ventana "¿estas bien¿necesitas algo?**

"**¿Por qué estas con Devon?" saliendo de su transe y yendo directamente al grano**

"**¿Por qué la pregunta?" poniéndose frente a él**

"**Es que...lo acabo de ver besándose con Alana"**

**Gabriella agacho la cabeza pero no hizo lo que él pensó, no lloró si no que a los pocos minutos la levantó**

"**Crees que no lo se??"**

"**¿?"**

"**Ha salido con ella desde hace dos meses"**

"**Pero ustedes viven lejos de aquí"**

"**Si, pero Alana vive en nuestra misma ciudad, ella también viajo"**

"**Entonces por que estas con el??, incluso te vas a casar"**

"**No tengo otra opción, el me ayuda con Sayuri y la casa"**

"**Te mereces algo mejor que eso ¿por que sigues con el?"**

"**Desde que Sayuri nació no he hablado con mi madre, no tengo a donde ir"**

"**Pero te fuiste a la universidad en los Ángeles, no te apoyo?"**

"**Me fui becada pero me tuve que salir por lo mismo, la retome un año después pero se decepciono de mi por haberme embarazado antes de la universidad y tenía razón debí haberlo pensado dos veces"**

"**Y el padre no sabe nada?"**

"**No" dos lagrimas bajaron por su cara "no sabe nada"**

"**¿No le piensas decir?"**

"**No se, te diré que me dejo de una manera muy fea"**

"**Pero aún así el debe saber"**

"**No lo se, creo que no estoy lista aún"**

"**Le hubieras dicho Gabriella, estoy seguro de que te hubiera ayudado"**

"**Estar sola, hizo las cosas más difíciles supongo, pero bien dicen que el hubiera no existe"**

"**Cuándo pasó?"**

"**Saliendo de la preparatoria"**

"**Ya lo conocías?" **_¿estuvo con alguien aparte de mi? no lo puedo creer! _

"**Si pero digamos que fue visita de doctor 'hola y adiós' ya sabes"**

"**Como te pudiste involucrar con alguien así? solo un estúpido te hubiera dejado en esas condiciones"**

"**El no sabía mi condición..."**

"**Eso no le quita lo estúpido Gaby"**

"**No digas eso Troy...por que te..."**

"**¡¡Mami!!"**

"**Sayuri, hija"**

"**Ya llegué, hola Troy" dándole un beso en la mejilla a ambos**

"**Hola pequeña, como te fue??"**

"**Muy bien la tía Sharpay me ha comprado un helado"**

"**Que bueno"**

"**Si, y ha sido de chocolate, voy a mi cuarto"**

"**Voy en un segundo"**

"**Adiós Troy"**

"**¿Que me ibas a decir?"**

"**Nada, olvídalo...gracias por decirme lo de Devon"**

"**Gabriella..." viendo como subía las escaleras hacía el cuarto de su hija, no podía creer que no tuviera a donde ir, estaba con un hombre que no la amaba incluso se iban a casar, pero solo lo hacía por su hija**

**Aún tenía una duda¿quién era el padre de Sayuri?, Devon no era, el ya se lo había dicho, también Sayuri le había comentado algo, luego investigaría, paso por el cuarto donde estaba Gabriella y se quedó a escuchar al oír que la pequeña decía su nombre**

"**Que bueno que Troy te caiga tan bien"**

"**Mami, cuando voy a conocer a mi papi?"**

"**Pronto"**

"**En serio?"**

"**Eso creo, pero no quiero que te desilusiones si el no te acepta"**

"**Por que?"**

"**El...bueno si sabe que existes pero no sabe que eres su hija, pero Devon va a ser como tu papa"**

"**Puedo tener otro papá?"**

"**En quien estas pensando?"**

"**Yo quiero que Troy sea mi papá"**

"**Por que el?"**

"**Es muy lindo conmigo y lo quiero mucho, además tu te ves feliz cuándo estas cerca de el"**

"**Ya veremos"**

"**Pero el también te quiere" Gabriella se volteo "el me dijo"**

"**¿En serio?"**

"**Mami, no le habías dicho que mi papi se llama como el?"**

"**Le dijiste?"**

"**Si, es que me pregunto si yo sabía algo de el y le dije que se llamaba como el"**

"**¿Q-q-qué te dijo?"**

"**Nada...casi...no mucho" poniendo un dedo en su mentón "me dijo que quería platicar contigo"**

"**En ese caso" dándole un beso en la frente "voy a hablar con el, buenas noches"**

"**Buenas mami...no olvides lo que te dije"**

"**No lo haré" salió del cuarto y encontró a Troy casualmente pasando por ahí, alzo una ceja pero de iguala manera hablo "espera basquetbolista, Sayuri me dijo que querías hablar conmigo"**

"**Claro...sabes? ella me dijo algo curioso el otro día" acercándose a ella**

"**¿Que?"**

"**Me dijo que su papá se llamaba..."**

"**Troy" cortándole y asombrando a Troy de que lo tomará tan a la ligera**

"**Exacto, no te parece raro?"**

"**En realidad no, ese es el nombre de su papá¿algún problema?"**

"**No ninguno, es solo que...cuantos 'Troy' conoces en el mundo"**

"**No eres el único con ese nombre" cruzándose de brazos "algo mas?"**

"**No, bueno si...hace rato me ibas a decir algo no?"**

"**No recuerdo la verdad"**

"**Gabriella" viéndola como diciendo 'no te creo'**

"**No me veas así, si me acuerdo te digo ok?"**

**Sin dejarlo decir más se metió a su cuarto y se recargo en la puerta mientras comenzaba a llorar, necesitaba hablar con alguien pero con quien?, Taylor no había venido, con quien podía hablar?**

**Se le ocurrió algo y salio de la casa no sin antes encargar a Sayuri con Troy, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a una mansión, la mansión Evans, tocó y le abrió cierto rubio**

"**Hola, como estas?"**

"**Bien, un poco agitada"**

"**Pasa, supongo que vienes a ver a Shar"**

"**Por favor"**

"**Ahorita la llamo"**

"**Gracias Ryan" paso y se sentó en la sala esperando a que Sharpay bajara**

"**Gabster que pasa?"**

"**Hola, estas ocupada, si es así puedo venir luego"**

"**Para nada Jake no esta llevo a su hermana y madre a cenar estoy solo con Ryan"**

"**Necesito hablar con alguien"**

"**Dime"**

"**Es solo que...Sharpay no se como decirlo"**

"**Vamos Gab, puedes confiar en mi, lo sabes"**

"**Sayuri es hija de Troy"**

"**Y..."**

"**¿Lo sabias?"**

"**Claro incluso Ryan que se fue el mismo año que tú lo sabe"**

"**Como es posible? yo me encargue de que nadie lo supiera"**

"**Era un poco obvio Gab, la noche antes de la graduación Troy estuvo contigo después..."**

"**Como supiste que estuvo conmigo?" poniéndose de mil colores con solo pensar en que Sharpay sabía lo que había pasado esa noche con Troy**

"**Bueno eso en parte fue mi culpa"**

"**¿Por que?"**

"**Me dijo que se iba ir a Canadá pero que antes te quería decir lo que sentía por ti, que quería estar contigo y yo le dije que fuera a tu casa, por supuesto que no pensé que 'fuera a estar contigo' literalmente, después yo te dije, luego te fuiste a los Ángeles pero me dijiste que..."**

"**Me había salido de la escuela por Sayuri"**

"**Exacto, coincidencia? no lo creo y cuándo trajiste a Sayuri por primera vez, amiga se parece a Troy aunque no lo creas"**

"**Lo se...los ojos"**

"**El cabello, en fin todos nos dimos cuenta pero no quisimos que tu supieras"**

"**Ese es el gran dilema, Sayuri quiere saber quien es su padre pero como decirle que es el? se emocionaría y Troy seguramente no la reconocería"**

"**Sabes que no es así, Troy no es de ese tipo"**

"**Lo se pero aún así no se que hacer Sharpay, es muy difícil y no tengo el valor suficiente para decírselo, además quien me asegura que él la va a querer?? si no me quiso a mi después de haber estado juntos tampoco va a querer a su hija"**

"**Tranquila Gabriella, también tu deja de ver el lado negativo, él no esperaba que sus acciones tuvieran consecuencias y si tu le hubieras dicho antes te aseguro que él hubiera respondido y no fue su culpa, su padre ya le había dicho que se iban a Canadá ese día a primera hora de la mañana"**

"**Bien me pudo haber dicho no?...pero el punto es otro" sacudiendo la cabeza "como le digo Sharpay?"**

"**Solo hazlo Gaby, el te va a entender"**

"**Hoy, hace algunos momentos estuve apunto de hacerlo pero llegó Sayuri y ya no pude, además ella ya le dijo que su papá se llama Troy"**

"**¿Y ella como supo?"**

"**Un día me pregunto y como fue tanta su insistencia le dije que se llamaba Troy"**

"**Pues más fácil Gabriella, ambos ya saben algo solo complementa esa información"**

"**No es tan fácil como se oye, es muy complicado y me siento muy mal además de todo"**

"**¿Por que?"**

"**Por que en parte tienes razón, en el momento en el que supe debí habérselo dicho pero bueno no tal vez en el momento pero si después por que en el momento estaba muy triste pero bien pude haberlo hecho después, el problema es que después tenía mucho miedo y ahora tengo más por que a mi hija se le metió una curiosidad repentina y no se como pararla..."**

**Estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, mientras decía lo último se había parado y estaba dando vueltas por toda la sala como un león enjaulado**

"**Oye primero que nada debes tranquilizarte, esto no te hace bien ok? solo debes hacerlo y ya...Troy te ama Gabriella y va a amar a SU hija"**

"**Gracias Sharpay, me sirvió hablar contigo, gracias de verdad"**

"**No hay de que..."**

"**Y para la próxima no le des ideas a Troy un día antes de que el planee irse a otra ciudad"**

"**Claro"**

"**Adiós" volteándose y caminando de vuelta a casa, Sharpay tenía razón en muchas cosas, y debía decirle a Troy cuánto antes que tenía una hija. Se fue caminando lentamente debía pensar en una excusa buena para haber salido de esa forma y para haber dejado a Troy con la palabra en la boca, estaba cansada ¡si! esa era buena pero si estaba cansada como había salido tan rápido de la casa? mmm...no no era buena, Sharpay le había mandado un mensaje urgente y había tenido que salir corriendo ¡si! eso estaba bien**

**Con una sonrisa entro en la casa**

"**¡Ya llegue Troy!" empezó a buscarlo con la mirada pero no había nadie "Troy, ya llegue"**

"**No esta aquí" saliendo detrás de ella**

"**¡Devon! me asustaste"**

"**¿Para que buscabas a Troy?"**

"**Salí a ver a Sharpay y le encargue a Sayuri dado que tu no estabas"**

"**Pues no fue por gusto sabes? tenía que ver unas cosas del trabajo"**

"**¿En serio? eso no fue lo que..." **_mejor no le digo nada, puedo meter a Troy en problemas _**"olvídalo ok? solo fui a ver a Sharpay y ya"**

"**Como que vienes muy agresiva no? que te pasa Gabriella?" acariciándole la mejilla**

"**Nada solo estoy cansada" desviando la cara suavemente "vamos?" olvidando momentáneamente que estaba enojada con él**

"**No, me voy a quedar en un hotel cercano"**

"**Pero por que?"**

"**Es solo que...no me parece correcto abusar de la amabilidad de Troy, no te preocupes tú quédate aquí con Sayuri, nos veremos luego" inclinándose y besándola suavemente en los labios**

"**Supongo que esta bien Devon...seguro?"**

"**Claro, no te preocupes, despídeme de Sayuri se quedo dormida ¡ah! y Troy dijo que iba rápido a la tienda, te estaba esperando para irse pero llegué yo y ahora era mi turno de esperarte, ya me voy"**

"**Estas completamente seguro? yo estoy segura de que a Troy no le importaría"**

"**Lo se pero tu sabes que odio ser una carga para la gente"**

"**Bien, nos vemos después"**

"**Después vengo por ustedes...te cuidas" la beso y salió **

**Eso le recordaba de nuevo algo: Devon, si Devon su prometido y la persona que la había apoyado los últimos dos años, no le podía decir a Troy la verdad y dejar a Devon de un lado ¿o si? no, no era posible, no lo podía hacer, esta bien no lo amaba pero tampoco era para llegar y:**

'**Hey gracias por todo pero ya no quiero nada'**

**No pues no, y todavía no estaba segura si le iba a decir a Troy, tenía miedo de su reacción...decidió dejar el tema de lado, subió a su cuarto y se metió a leer

* * *

**

**Estaba cerrando la cajuela de su carro cuándo vio a Troy "no me mires así, me voy a un hotel"**

"**Wow, veo que tienes dignidad por lo menos"**

"**Espero que no le digas nada a Gabriella"**

"**Espero que te alejes de ella"**

"**Espero que tú te alejes de ella, no creas que no se que tú eres el padre de Sayuri"**

**Dio un paso hacía atrás, no creyendo lo que había oído**

"**Exacto Bolton yo se tu pequeño secreto pero Gabriella no sabe que yo lo se, era obvio además una vez oí que ella lo decía y ella me contó su experiencia contigo y créeme que en este mundo las casualidades no existen y mucho menos las coincidencias"**

"**Ya vete"**

"**Me voy y no por que me lo ordenes que quede claro"**

**Con la mirada siguió el carro hasta que se perdió, resoplo quitándose los mechones del rostro, era un idiota si creía que lo iba a alejar de Gabriella así como así, pero...¡maldición! ahora estaba más confundido, no podía tener la razón, no podía ser verdad, el no podía ser el padre de Sayuri o si? haciendo cuentas...Sayuri tenía cinco años, casi seis, ellos habían estado juntos hace...cinco años casi seis...**

**Pero Gabriella le había dado a entender que era de alguien más o no? el había entendido mal?**

**En su platica le había dado muchas 'coincidencias' **

"_Cuándo pasó?"_

"_Saliendo de la preparatoria"_

**Ellos habían estado juntos un día antes del termino de cursos, bueno un día antes del baile, la preparatoria ya había terminado...**

"_Ya lo conocías?" _

"_Si pero digamos que fue visita de doctor 'hola y adiós' ya sabes"_

**Pues ellos habían estado así ya que paso y el se fue de inmediato, eso le recordó otra cosa...**

"_¿No le piensas decir?"_

"_No se, te diré que me dejo de una manera muy fea"_

**El no había sido precisamente delicado al dejarla de esa manera y bien pudo haber quedado embarazada y casi le iba a decir algo pero no acabo, sonaba muy coherente**

"_Eso no le quita lo estúpido Gaby"_

"_No digas eso Troy...por que te..."_

**Muchas coincidencias además de sus ojos, su cabello, no era totalmente negro era mas bien café oscuro y tenía unos mechones casi rubios. Solo una persona le podía responder todo y esa persona era Gabriella, debía hablar con ella lo antes posible. Si él era el padre de sayuri, se haría cargo además de que era una niña encantadora y él aún amaba a Gabriella pero si lo que le había dicho era verdad, ella seguía muy dolida con él ¿como culparla?, Sayuri también le había dicho que Devon no era su papá y el nombre de su papá es Troy...como él**

**Pero Devon había estado con ella los últimos dos años, la había apoyado en varios sentidos ¿como reparar todo el daño que le había causado? pero ella también le tenía que haber dicho, era su derecho como padre**

**Entró corriendo a la casa, y de dos zancadas subió las escaleras deteniéndose frente al cuarto de Gabriella y dudando para tocar**

"_Pasa"_

"**Hola soy yo, ya regresé"**

"**Si, por cierto Devon me dijo que no se va a quedar aquí se fue a un hotel, supongo que para que no me dijeras nada"**

"**Tiene dignidad, el no te conviene Gabriella ¿por que lo haces?"**

"**Es...a donde mas puedo ir Troy? mi madre no me habla y con mi sueldo no me alcanza para un departamento y mucho menos para una casa"**

"**Puedes...puedes quedarte conmigo" **

**Lo dijo sin pensarlo y Gabriella abrió la boca sin creer lo que le había dicho, de verdad la quería con el? había escuchado bien?**

"**Yo..."**

"**Es una opción y a mi me encantaría que te quedaras" se acerco a ella y le tomo ambas manos, sin pensarlo dos veces la beso, un tanto sorprendida se lo correspondió "quédate Gaby, por favor"**

"**Troy, no se...Sayuri..."**

"**La voy a amar y cuidar del mismo modo que a ti"**

"**Un niño es demasiada responsabilidad"**

"**No cuándo amas a la madre o si?"**

**Amar, esa palabra sonaba muy bien dicha por él, se dejo llevar por sus besos y se los correspondía de la misma manera, pronto las caricias se hicieron presentes por ambas partes y la ropa dejo de ser un obstáculo para demostrarse su amor**

**Troy olvidó el motivo que lo había llevado al cuarto de Gabriella tan apresuradamente y ella se olvido de que tenía un prometido, de Sayuri, de que le tenía que decir la verdad a Troy, ambos olvidaron todo en ese momento, solo existían ellos y nada más, solo ellos dos **

**Dos personas separadas y reencontradas...dos personas que se amaban profundamente y que por azares del destino no habían podido estar juntos**

**Continuara...**

**¡Hola! como están? bien eso espero, prometo que en el próximo se verá que pasó con Troyella y que va ser de Sayuri, Devon y como va la boda de S-pay ok? bueno nos leemos luego, bye bye**


	4. ¿Que va a ser de nosotros?

**Aún hay algo**

**Por **

**Claudia Skyangel**

Antes que nada quiero darles mi gran excusa, tal y como he hecho en mis demás fics aquí va:

Hola a todos(as) me quiero disculpar pero realmente no fue mi culpa (en serio) lo que sucede es que hace un mes un primo vino y me contagio de catarro, bueno luego ese mismo primo (se llama Cristian) me ofreció como "disculpa" enseñarme a andar en patineta y pues como aqui a la escritora no le gusta la patineta pues dije que sí, salimos muy emocionados después me dijo con cara de niño malo

"Oye y si probamos algo mas difícil" señalando la bajada

"Como crees? si apenas me se mantener en pie"

"Es fácil"

Y antes de que pudiera objetar me empujo así no mas al puro estilo caricaturesco¡ja! pero no me fui sola lo jale conmigo y mientras bajábamos por la pendiente (pueden creer que haya una justo enfrente de mi casa?, no? ni yo debería ser ilegal!! ggrrr) mi mano se doblo junto con mi tobillo y por eso no pude actualizar ya que la mano derecha se doblo y la izquierda tuvo una cortada del tamaño de la república mexicana, a mi primo también se le doblo una mano y el cuello

Afortunadamente estamos bien, ya los dos nos curamos y yo por fin pude actualizar TODAS mis historias, lo que es bueno para mí y para ustedes mis queridos lectores y lectoras

Esperando que me disculpen, les dejo este cap.

**Cap. 4:**** Que va a ser de nosotros??**

"**Que romántico"**

"**Es verdad Jake se lució con su proposición"**

"**Quería que fuera algo especial"**

"**Lindo"**

"**Y tú Gaby? como fue que Devon se propuso y por que no esta aquí?"**

"**Tuvo que atender cosas de su trabajo y no fue nada especial, en un restaurante francés, un señor tocando violín y el anillo en una caja dorada"**

"**Sencillo pero sin dejar de ser romántico"**

"**Lo se"**

"**Y Troy, como te piensas declarar a la mujer con quien te vayas a casar?"**

"**Primero la debo encontrar no??" mirando a Gabriella "eso y cuándo lo haga quiero que sea muy especial"**

"**Sería genial"**

"**Oye se podría saber con quien abandonaste a tu hija?"**

"**No la abandone, esta en casa con una niñera..."**

"**¿Niñera?"**

"**Si...de otra manera no hubiera podido venir"**

"**Eso es verdad"**

"**Claro...y Devon?? donde dijiste que estaba??"**

"**Le hablaron del trabajo o algo así" sonriendo "voy a llamarle a Sayuri" sacando su celular**

**Troy solo la siguió con la mirada**

"**Troy, no le has dicho nada cierto??"**

"**Sobre que??"**

"**¡¡Que aún la amas!!"**

"**No...no exactamente" sonrojándose ligeramente**

"**A que te refieres??"**

"**Nada...y ya no le pregunten nada de Devon" cruzándose de brazos**

"**¿Por que no?"**

"**Hace tres días que no duerme en mi casa, se fue a un hotel y no ha sabido nada de él, incluso piensa que se regreso a Los Ángeles"**

"**No la pudo haber dejado sola o si??"**

"**No lo se..." parándose "voy por agua, quieren algo??"**

**Se levanto y Sharpay fue detrás de él**

"**Tú sabes algo y me vas a decir que es"**

"**No se nada Sharpay"**

"**Troy..."**

"**No te lo debería decir, digamos que..."**

"**Escucha si quieres no me lo digas, solamente hazle saber que la amas, se ve que Gabriella necesita que le digan eso, no has notado que no sonríe tanto como antes??"**

"**Si lo note pero no se, me enteré de algo pero no se si sea verdad"**

"**¿Que?" sospechando que había sido**

"**Me lo dijo Devon pero no estoy seguro si fue solamente por decir algo o es verdad"**

"**Pregúntale a Gabriella"**

"**Si, como es muy fácil"**

"**Bolton, eres muy tonto si no ves lo que esta frente a tus ojos" dá****ndose la vuelta de regreso al recibidor**

"**No es tan fácil como tu crees Sharpay..."**

* * *

"**Hola hija estas bien??"**

"_Si mamá, estábamos haciendo galletas"_

"**Bien pero asegúrense de dejar todo limpio cuándo acaben"**

"_Nos vemos al rato"_

"**Adiós Sayuri, cuídate"**

"_Te quiero mami"_

"**Yo también"**

**El aire en su cara la relajaba, sintió unos pasos a su espalda y un escalofrío la recorrió por completo cuándo sintió que la abrazaban por la cintura y unos labios en su cuello**

"**No tienes frío?"**

"**Y tu?"**

"**No"**

"**Que paso??"**

"**Están preguntando por ti"**

"**Ya voy, solo le hable a Sayuri"**

"**¿Como esta?"**

"**Haciendo galletas"**

"**Y...ya me vas a decir??"**

"**¿De verdad quieres saber?"**

"**Sip"**

"**Bueno pues..." dando un paso adelante "¿cuál era la pregunta?"**

"**¡Gabriella!"**

"**Troy..."**

"**Mira si no quieres pues siempre..."**

"**Te digo"**

"**No no ya vi que no quieres..."**

"**Troy yo..."**

"**Tú..."**

"**Nosotros"**

"**..."**

"**Debemos entrar"**

**Sin otro remedio se fue detrás de ella**

"**Gabster donde estabas?"**

"**Asegurándome de que Sayuri estuviera bien"**

"**Bueno, ya tenemos como se van**** a sentar todos, las damas van a a ir acompañadas: Kelsi y Ryan, Jason y Lorena, Taylor y Chad, Gabriella y... Troy??"**

"**Si, esta bien"**

"**De acuerdo"**

"**Y Devon??"**

"**Yo hablo con él, no te preocupes"**

"**Muy bien, en una de las mesas principales se van a sentar todos ustedes y en la otra los amigos de Jake junto con los padrinos"**

"**¿Nerviosa Sharpay?"**

"**Bastante" apretando la mano de Jake "pero estaremos bien"**

"**Yo no estoy nervioso"**

"**Finge que estas a la par querido"**

"**Perdón es decir...¡¡que nervios me voy a casar no lo puedo esperar!!" golpeándose el pecho dramáticamente**

"**Jajaja"**

"**Jajaja"**

"**Jajaja"**

"**Bueno, él no esta nervioso pero yo si y al mismo tiempo feliz"**

"**Es normal"**

"**Bueno, nos vemos mañana para el ensayo de boda ¿ok?"**

"**Si, adiós"**

"**Adiós chicos"**

* * *

"**Gabriella quieres ir a dar una vuelta antes?"**

"**Si, a donde??"**

"**Vamos al parque solamente, quiero caminar"**

"**S****i"**

**El parque estaba solo, las luces lo iluminaban tenuemente dejando ver el hermoso resplandor de la luna, caminaban con cierta distancia entre ellos, después de lo sucedido no habían mencionado nada ninguno de los dos, a la mañana siguiente cuándo Troy despertó Gabriella ya no estaba...**

**Flash Back**

_Estiro la mano buscando algo que se suponía debía estar ahí y...no estaba. Al notarlo se paro de inmediato_

_¡Diablos__¿¿donde estará?? _

_Se vistió apresuradamente y la comenzó a buscar e todas las habitaciones hasta que escucho la risa de Sayuri en la cocina, entro frotándose los ojos con evidente sueño_

"_Desayuna y después vas a jugar"_

"_¿¿Podemos ir al parque??"_

"_Cuándo se despierte de acuerdo?? Troy no nos podemos ir sin avisarle"_

"_Aqui estoy y no me tienen que avisar..."_

"_Buenos días Troy..." sonriéndole naturalmente_

"_Buenos días...creo..." ¿por que sonríe tan natural? "Gaby yo..."_

"_¿Tienes hambre?"_

"_Un poco"_

"_Siéntate, estoy haciendo hot-cakes" _

"_Gracias" evidentemente quiere evadir el tema y yo?? quiero hablar o no?? "sabes? me voy a bañar primero bajo al rato"_

"_Como quieras" volviendo a sonreír_

**Fin del Flash Back**

"**La luna esta muy bonita hoy no crees" deteniéndose a admirarla**

**Habían llegado justo al centro del parque donde se apreciaba por completo, Troy iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no lo noto, cuándo volteo el reflejo de la luna estaba en los ojos de **_su _**Gabriella ¿¡su Gabriella!?**

"**Si..." ****fijando su mirada en la luna, luego en ella y de regreso, al final le puso mas atención a ella, no había perdido ese aire de curiosidad ni la ternura que la caracterizaba, seguía siendo **_su _**Gabriella si **_su _**Gabriella, y sin importar que, él la seguiría amando siempre "que piensas?"**

"**En...nada...y ****en todo"**

"**Wow que profundo; dime que es nada y todo para tí"**

"**Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza desde hace tres días"**

"**¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"**

"**Troy..."**

"**No, no eso, otra cosa"**

"**Supongo que si..."**

"**¿Que es lo que mas te gusta te Sayuri?"**

"**Es fácil" encogiéndose de hombros "...sus ojos"**

"**¿Por que?" riendo un poco**

"**Son como los de su padre" volteando la cabeza al lado pero viéndolo de reojo "azules"**

"**Devon no es su padre verdad??"**

"**Eso ya lo sabes"**

"**Entonces quien es"**

"**No lo sabes aún??"**

"**No estoy seguro..."**

"**Y tu?"**

"**Yo?? soy Troy Bolton, antes jugaba básquetbol..."**

"**Me refiero a en que piensas o en quien?"**

"**En alguien"**

"**Enserio?? y quien es?"**

"**Una mujer que conocí hace tiempo..."**

"**Como es??"**

"**No has dejado de ser curiosa cierto?"**

"**Que te puedo decir?? entonces??"**

"**Hermosa, muy hermosa y tierna...****, la conocí a los catorce años en una fiesta de mi madre, era hija de una de sus amigas, cuándo vi sus ojos al instante me enamore de ella, es que era tan bonita que era imposible no hacerlo y sin embargo no sabía su nombre, después por azares del destino la encontré en mi escuela dos años después, era ella sin duda alguna, ella no me recordaba, un día entre al auditorio, ahí estaba ella tocando el piano y cantando, me di cuenta que tenía una voz igual de hermosa y eso provoco que me enamorara mas, sin poder evitarlo cante con ella, me volteo a ver asustada pero después canto y al final me dijo su nombre..."**

**Con cada palabra Gabriella se ponía más y más nerviosa pero no tanto como al notar a Troy cada vez mas cerca...**

"**Nos fuimos conociendo y cada vez que estaba junto a ella, mi razón se perdía; me comportaba como un estúpido y más aún cuándo recordaba que me había enamorado de ella dese que tenía catorce años y ella no lo recordaba, después me di cuenta que ella se sentía igual, cuándo nuestros ojos se encontraban ella se sonrojaba lo cual por cierto a la fecha la hace ver mas hermosa, se sentía un escalofrío mutuo cuándo nuestras manos se tocaban, era tan...no lo se...recuerdo que cuándo me decidí a pedirle que fuera mi novia no pude dormir y cuándo se lo dije ella salto y se arrojo a mis brazos, meses mas tarde un día llegó a mi casa y yo estaba saliendo de bañarme, se sonrojo tanto que cubrió su cara con las manos"**

**No podía evitarlo pero recordar todo eso le provocaba tanta felicidad, y no podía evitar las pocas lágrimas que se resbalaban por sus mejillas**

"**Fuimos amigos un año y novios dos sin embargo yo nunca le dije en realidad lo que sentía hasta el último día de clases...yo sabía que era mi último día en Alburquerque, pero no se lo quise decir, no la quería ver triste, e hice algo un poco tonto, le fui a pedir consejo a una amiga y me aconsejo que estuviera con ella y así lo hice...pero después..."**

"**Troy no...no sigas..." agachando la cabeza y sollozando mas fuerte; no quería escuchar lo demás, eso no lo quería revivir sería como volver a estar ahí "por favor..."**

"**Trepe hasta su balcón y la vi recostada en su cama leyendo un libro, me quede mas de veinte minutos viéndola, me encantaba verla tan relajada pero recordé a lo que iba a****sí que toque y me abrió un totalmente asustada y sorprendida de verme ahí, le dije que necesitábamos hablar, le dije lo importante que era para mi, la bese y con su cara entre mis manos le dije...te amo"**

**Levanto la cabeza, esas últimas palabras se habían sentido tan...reales...Troy sonrió y suspiro antes de seguir con su historia**

"**Paso lo mismo, no hubo reacción y me sentí tan...decepcionado...sin embargo ella me correspondió, nos besamos y terminamos 'estando juntos' literalmente, te podría decir que fue la mejor de las noches que haya tenido, cuándo amaneció yo sabía que debía irme pero no quería, estuve apunto de desafiar a mi padre, pero no pude y me fui a Canadá...después me arrepentí profundamente"**

**No lo soporto mas y se arrojo a sus brazos a llorar desconsoladamente, seguía doliendo como la primera vez¡¿por que maldita sea¿por que?, solo la abrazo y se aclaro la garganta reprimiendo las lagrimas que querían salir**

"**Regrese dos años después y paso mucho tiempo para que mis amigos me perdonaran y cuándo por fin lo hicieron me entere de que ella se había ido a Los Ángeles y había tenido una hija...no lo se pero me sentí engañado, traicionado y a la vez no lo aceptaba me negaba a creerlo, tres años después la boda de una amiga nos reunió, seguía igual de bella y su hija era justo como ella, a excepción de los ojos y cabello, me sentí enamorado nuevamente, como un adolescente otra vez...aún la amo sabes?? como a ninguna otra pero esta comprometida pero no es por amor ni siquiera cariño, es por su hija, y su prometido me dijo que el no era el padre de ella pero que yo si..."**

**Le levanto la cara para asegurarse de que escuchara atentamente lo siguiente**

"**Yo le ofrecí que se quedara conmigo, acepto hasta que la boda termine pero aún no se si...la hija que tiene es mía...y tampoco se si aún me ama como yo a ella...debo y quiero saber si Gabriella Elizabeth Montez me ama después de todas las tonterías que he cometido"**

"**Yo...Sayuri si es tu hija y yo...perdón"**

"**No yo..."**

"**Tenias todo el derecho de saberlo y sin embargo te lo oculte...tenía miedo de tu reacción, vine varias veces y te vi, pero nunca me atrevía a decírtelo ni siquiera a verte...aún me dolía pero tenía que salir adelante por mi hija...lo único que me quedaba tuyo..."**

"**Lo se y por eso te pido perdón...y ya va a ser una semana y sigues in responderme...lo que te pregunte esa noche"**

"**Troy..."**

* * *

"**¡¡Mami**** despierta!!"**

"**¿Eh?"**

"**¡Despierta mamá hoy es la fiesta de tía Sharpay"**

"**Si claro..."**

"**Troy esta haciendo el desayuno"**

"**Si, bajo enseguida"**

"**Me dijo que ya baja"**

"**Bien ahora siéntate y come"**

"**¿Troy tu sabes algo de mi papá?"**

"**En realidad yo..."**

"**Buenos días"**

"**Mami le estaba preguntando a Troy si él sabe algo de mi papi"**

"**A si?" mirándolo **

"**Pero no me dice nada"**

"**Lo vas a conocer pronto, antes de la fiesta"**

"**¿En serio?" preguntaron Troy y Sayuri al mismo tiempo a lo que Gabriella solo afirmo con la cabeza**

"**¿¡¡Es en serio mami!!?"**

"**Bueno si el quiere si" jalando a Troy "termina de comer cariño, regresamos ahorita"**

**Ya estando alejados...**

* * *

"**¿En serio?"**

"**¿No quieres?"**

"**Si pero...tu quieres?"**

"**Es tu derecho, te lo oculte por cinco años además que..."**

"**¿Pero tu quieres?"**

"**Si...Troy yo quiero ver a Sayuri feliz y eso va a pasar cuándo sepa que tu eres su papá"**

"**Gabriella...cuándo?"**

"**Antes de la fiesta"**

"**Como?"**

"**Escucha...no tengo idea"**

"**Un encuentro??"**

"**En el parque¡si!, sal de una vez y yo te veo allá"**

"**Muy bien, en el centro del parque"**

"**Si..." **_guau esta tan emocionado, es bueno que por fin me haya decidido a contárselo, después de todo tenía que decírselo en algún momento, oh Dios mio que va a ser de nosotros después de todo lo que ha pasado, estoy segura que con Devon las cosas aún no terminan ¿y si vuelve? no me puedo quedar con Troy, pero ahora que Sayuri ya sepa que el es su padre no se va a querer separar y Troy tampoco, no les puedo hacer esto, no otra vez...mejor concentrémonos en el ahora y dejemos el futuro para después _**"hija, vamos al parque...te tengo una sorpresa"**

"**¿Que es?"**

"**Tu papá llamo, esta aquí y nos va a ver en el parque"**

"**¿Enserio? vamos mami, vamos ya!"**

**Salieron rápidamente de la casa y en inicio del parque Gabriella se detuvo a darle las indicaciones a Sayuri**

"**En el centro del parque tu papá te va a estar esperando ok?"**

"**Ok"**

"**Corre..." y así lo hizo, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, estaba muy emocionada por saber quien sería su papá, cuándo llegó, ahí en el centro estaba una persona de espaldas¿sería él?, era la única ahí**

"**Hola" con temor musito el pequeño saludo, y el temor se fue cuándo al voltearse frente a ella apareció Troy "tu...eres..."**

"**Si" no podía ocultar su sonrisa por más que lo intentaba, se arrodillo y recibió a la pequeña niña en sus brazos en un amoroso abrazo**

**Oculta tras los árboles había visto toda la escena, por fin su hija tenía un padre que estaba segura la iba a amar como ella quería...saliendo fue con ellos sin querer interrumpir el momento**

"**Mami, Troy es mi papi..."**

"**Si hija"**

"**Eso quiere decir que no te vas a casar con Devon y con Troy si??"**

"**Ahh...bueno eso es algo..."**

"**Que papi y mami tienen que discutir a solas"**

"**Pero papi..."**

"**Nada de peros ahora hay que volver a la casa"**

"**Si..."**

**Caminaron juntos a la casa de Troy, Sayuri no se quería bajar, no lo quería soltar y le hacía un sin número de preguntas**

"**Tengo abuelitos?"**

"**Si..."**

"**Y los voy a conocer?"**

"**Si"**

"**Es que a mi abuelita no la conozco"**

"**Si quieres de una vez los vamos a visitar"**

"**¡¡Si¿podemos mami?"**

"**No lo se Troy..."**

"**Vamos..."**

* * *

"**Hola hijo"**

"**Hola mamá, esta papá??"**

"**Si, necesitas algo? estas bien?"**

"**Si, solo que les vengo a presentar a alguien"´**

"**Quien??"**

"**Puedo...podemos pasar?"**

"**Si claro..." viendo aparecer atrás de él a su antigua novia de la preparatoria "Gabriella??"**

"**Hola señora Bolton"**

"**Tanto tiempo sin vernos"**

"**Unos cuantos años"**

"**Y quien es esta adorable niñita"**

"**Mi hija, se llama Sayuri"**

"**¿Hija? que edad tiene?"**

"**Cinco años"**

"**Hola Troy..."**

"**Papá, recuerdas a Gabriella"**

"**Ah si, la cantante de East High" viendo a Sayuri "y ella es...sobrina??"**

"**Hija padre..."**

"**¿Hija¿tan joven Gabriella?" ante el comentario ella solo sonrió **

"**Sayuri ve al jardín" era mejor que no oyera todo lo que se avecinaba "papá no empieces..."**

"**Es una simple pregunta Alexander"**

"**Pero..." **_me llamo por mi segundo nombre eso significa que esta empezando a enojarse, no me imagino como se pondrá cuándo le diga a que vine_

"**Entonces Gabriella? la tuviste muy joven..."**

"**Si...su nombre es Sayuri y tiene cinco años" anticipando las demás preguntas**

"**Que lindos ojos tiene tu hija Gabriella, es como tu a excepción de eso"**

"**Si lo se señora,**** los saco de su padre"**

"**¿Nos permitirías saber quien es el padre de tu hija?"**

"**Uhm..." viendo a Troy "es...se llama..."**

"**Soy yo..."**

"**¡¿Tú?!"**

"**Si" tomando a Gabriella por la cintura "es nuestra hija"**

"**Por que no nos habías dicho Troy?"**

"**Es un poco...dificil..."**

"**Troy, no me digas que la noche que..."**

"**Si papá, fui a casa de Gabriella y...luego nos fuimos, no la vi en cinco años, hace ****tres años me entere que se había quedado embarazada y después ella me dijo que yo era el padre"**

"**Por que nos dijiste tú?" mirando a Gabriella**

"**Yo me fui a los Ángeles y por como Troy se había ido no creí que le interesara, estudie la universidad y hasta ahora lo volví a ver por la boda de Sharpay y Jake...solo eso"**

"**Antes que nada debes saber que no fue culpa de Troy, nosotros, ambos teníamos asuntos de trabajo en Canadá y no lo podíamos dejar...por eso te dejo, no tienes idea de lo mal que lo paso sin ti"**

"**Tengo una idea señora..."**

"**Bueno y...que va a pasar entre ustedes?"**

"**Eso es algo que aún no discutimos señor..."**

"**Supongo que se van a casar no?"**

"**Errr...bueno...nosotros..."**

"**Aún no lo hemos hecho oficial...pero Gabriella esta viviendo conmigo ahora"**

"**¿Desde cuándo?"**

"**Unos cuantos días mamá" mirando a la madre de su hija y tomando su mano, de verdad quería formalizarlo...faltaba que ella quisiera**

**Continuara...**

**¡Genial! son las 2:40 am y tengo un chorro y dos montones de sueño, pero por fin lo acabe! por cierto YA SALI DE VACACIONES y también de la SECUNDARIA, aja! en un mes entró a la prepa...como sea; aclaraciones:**

**En EUA antes de la boda se hace un ensayo para que todos sepan donde van sentados y etc etc**

**Lo se este capítulo es más cursi que los otros pero que les puedo decir...soy romántica por naturaleza y si no me creen basta con que lean mi otra historia "forever together" esa derrama miel por todas partes!!**

**Quiero agradecer a Claudia Castillo por ayudarme con este capitulo y darme idea para el otro ¡grax, amiga"**

**Devon aún no ha desaparecido del fic, espérenlo en los próximos capítulos**

**En estos capitulos, les agregue un nombre a Troy y Gabriella, lo que pasa es que me gusta como suena:**

**Gabriella Elizabeth Montez**

**Troy Alexander bolton**

**No los cree yo, no soy tan imaginativa, en HSM english (la sección) algunas autoras así les ponen y les repito me gusto como sonaba**

**Como habrán notado, hice que Gabriella y Troy se conocieran de manera diferente, me gusto**

**La pregunta que Troy le hizo a Gabriella cuándo estuvieron juntos y que ella todavía no responde, se vera en el próximo capítulo**

**Por último: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**Si me aplico, acabo mis historias antes de entrar a la escuela**

**Bye bye**

**xoxo**

**Clau**


	5. ¿Un gorrito para dormir?

**Aún hay algo**

**Por **

**Claudia Skyangel**

**Cap. 5: ¿Gorrito para dormir?**

"**No puedo creerlo, sabes es imposible que lo hayan hecho todo en un solo día"**

"**Era algo que se tenía que hacer Kelsi"**

"**Pero Gabriella, observa: Sayuri se enteró que el hombre con el que estaba viviendo era su verdadero padre, conoció a sus abuelos, ellos se enteraron que Troy estuvo contigo hace mas de cinco años y engendro una hija, abandono a la madre de la misma y ahora se reencontraron para casarse y..."**

"**Whoa, ¿casarse?, ¿de que estas hablando Kelsi?"**

"**Obviamente tu y Troy se van a casar ¿no?, digo después de todo ya están viviendo juntos" levantándose del sillón**

"**Si pero es por que Sharpay me metió en su casa, es solo hasta su boda, después yo regreso a mi casa con mi hija y ya!"**

"**A si? crees que..." dando un largo suspiro y poniendo sus manos en al cintura "crees que tu hija se va a olvidar tan rápido de su padre?"**

"**Bueno, eso se puede discutir y..."**

"**No Gabriella no es tan sencillo..." peinando su cabello hacía atrás "no puedes llegar y decir...-mañana nos vamos y tu padre se queda-...no puedes hacerlo"**

"**¿Y que se supone que haga? ¿que es lo correcto? esto es muy difícil y no se que hacer"**

"**¡Si lo sabes Gabriella! ¡tu sabes que es lo correcto para ti y para tu hija!"**

"**No puedo simplemente llegar con Troy y decirle que nunca lo deje de amar, que lo extraño, que quiero formar una familia con él, que quiero que me ayude a criar a nuestra hija, que quiero seguir nuestra historia, ¡¡no puedo!!"**

"**¿Pero por que no?"**

"**Tengo que resolver muchas cosas, y la más importante hasta ahora es Devon"**

"**¿Que tienes que hablar con él?"**

"**Primero necesito saber donde esta con exactitud y que es lo que pretende hacer, después necesito saber mas cosas"**

"**Gabriella..."**

"**Solo, necesito, saber que es lo que piensa"**

"**Es que no necesitas eso, solo llega y dile lo que ****tú**** sientes" señalándola con el índice "piensa primero en ti antes que en los demás, y sabes que? si pensabas hacer eso, no le hubieras dicho nada a Sayuri, la vas a lastimar mucho"**

"**No me estas ayudando Kelsi"**

"**Hablando de eso, ¿donde la dejaste?"**

"**Con Troy, tiene que pasar tiempo juntos"**

"**¿Estas segura de lo que hiciste?**** te diré que Troy no se sabe hacer cargo de los niños"**

"**Debe de, se la encargue desde en la mañana"**

"**¡¿Desde en la mañana?!"**

"**Si"**

"**Déjame, entender...la tenía que levantar, bañar, darle de desayunar, darle de comer, darle de cenar, jugar con ella, la hora de la siesta y todo el solo?"**

"**Si...¿estuvo mal?"**

"**Yo diría que si, verás hoy Ryan, Chad y Jason iban a ir a su casa, a que no me preguntes solo me pidieron de favor que le dijera a Taylor"**

"**Entonces debería irme yendo"**

"**Pues no lo se, mira de todos modos ya es tarde y supongo que Sayuri ya debe estar dormida, gracias por la ayuda con la canción"**

"**No es nada, nos vemos mañana"**

* * *

"**Sayuri, dame eso..."**

"**¿Que es?"**

"**Es un...bueno eso es...solo dámelo"**

"**Dime que es papi, por favor"**

"**Se buena niña y devuélvemelo"**

"**No" bajándose de la silla y comenzando a correr al rededor de la mesa con Troy detrás de él "no te lo doy hasta que mi mami llegue y me diga que es"**

"**¿Que es que?"**

"**¡¡Mami, mami!!"**

"**Hola Gabriella..." cargando a Sayuri por la cintura y comenzando a jalonear el 'objeto' con ella "regresaste antes ¿no crees?"**

"**Creí que necesitarías ayuda a la hora de dormir, le cuesta trabajo sabes"**

"**Lo note"**

"**¿Que están jalando?" avanzando hacia ellos al tiempo que Troy retrocedía "Troy que tiene Sayuri en la mano"**

"**N-nada, n-no es nada, solo algo-que Sayuri me quito"**

"**Mami, no me quiere decir que es" comenzando a patalear hasta lograr zafarse de sus brazos "¿que es esto?"**

**Extendiendo un paquetito negro, Gabriella abrió los ojos lo mas grande que pudo y al mismo tiempo se sonrojo, ¿que hacia su hija con un...?**

"**Troy que significa esto?" sacudiendo el paquete en el aire "que significa esto??"**

"**Bien, pues verás..."**

**Estaba tan nervioso que continuaba caminando hacía atrás mientras Gabriella caminaba hacía el nuevamente, Dios mio le tenía miedo a Gabriella?, sin darse cuenta cayo de espaldas sobre el sillón **

"**Sigo esperando que me digas"**

"**Gabriella antes que nada..."**

"**¡¿Troy que demonios hacía mi hija con 'esta' cosa?!"**

"**Mami que significa 'demonios' y ¿que es lo que esta en tu mano?"**

"**Sayuri vete a tu cuarto y mami y yo subimos en un rato ok?"**

"**Ok"**

"**Troy te lo voy a preguntar solo una vez más"**

"**Créeme tengo una genial explicación, si?"**

"**Pues empieza de una vez o si no me voy a enojar mucho más"**

"**Escucha si? vinieron Chad**** y Ryan entonces me dijeron que si me iba a casar, estábamos hablando del tema y en eso llegó Jason con esto, me dijo que era su regalo adelantado, lo dejamos en la barra, se fueron y Sayuri estaba cenando cereal en la barra cuándo lo agarro y tu llegaste, gritaste, me tiraste al sillón y aquí estoy narrándole mi genial historia a la madre de mi hija que espero no quede traumada y que cuándo subamos ya se hay olvidado de este asunto"**

"**¿Eso es todo?"**

"**Serviría decir que en ningún momento la quise pervertir?"**

"**Pues te ayuda un poco y ahora ayúdame a que se duerma" extendiéndole la mano**

"**Vamos...y que le vas a decir??"**

"**¿Que le voy a decir? que le vamos a decir, para empezar fue tu culpa"**

"**Ya pedí perdón"**

"**Pues ahora tú le explicas tu perdón a ella"**

"**Otra vez? si me quede sin aire"**

"**Recupéralo y se lo explicas****"**

* * *

"**Hola****" **

"**Hola hija"**

"**Me van a decir que es esto?" sacando otro paquetito de su bolsa**

"**Troy pues cuantas de estas cosas te dieron"**

"**Solo...tres...pero yo tengo dos no te preocupes"**

"**Eso hija es un...un...¿como te lo explico?"**

"**¡Es un gorrito para dormir!"**

"**¡Si! ¡eso!...¿un que?"**

"**Un gorrito para dormir Sayuri"**

"**¿Pero como se lo ponen si esta tan pequeño?"**

"**Como somos adultos pues los empaquetan así"**

"**Oh...toma, ya no lo quiero, pensé que era un dulce"**

"**Duérmete hija"**

* * *

"**¿Un gorro para dormir?"**

"**Digamos que...fue lo primero que se me ocurrió"**

"**Tienes imaginación, quien lo diría?**

"**Si, después de todo es algo que...¡oye"**

"**Vamos Troy, déjate de ****niñerías y ve a dormir, ya casi es el ensayo de bodas y no me gustaría que mi pareja este llena de ojeras"**

"**Si...oye por cierto..."**

"**Dime..."**

"**Nada, buenas noches"**

"**Buenas noches" acercándose a el y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Troy se quedo estático en su lugar, él ya le había confesado sus sentimientos más profundos y ella seguía portándose igual, su actitud era mas serena y tranquila pero básicamente no había cambiado en nada, ¿por que? ¿que mas tenía que hacer? **

**Camino hacía la cocina y recordó los sobres que habían llegado esta mañana, ambos eran blancos y sin remitente, habían aparecido bajo la puerta justo después que Gabriella dejará la casa solamente decían 'Bolton' y 'Montez' respectivamente. Tomo ambos y se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes tocar a la puerta de Gabriella para entregarle su carta**

"**Hola, que sucede?"**

"**Esta mañana te llego esto"**

"**Gracias, que raro, no tiene remitente"**

"**Llegó justo después que te fuiste"**

"**Gracias, buenas noches"**

"**Buenas noches"**

**Tomo el sobre con curiosidad. Blanco y ni un remitente ni nada, tan solo en medio tenia su nombre. Lo abrio con cuidado y de inmediato reconocio la letra...**

Gab:

Supongo que ya notaste quien te escribe esta carta, una vez me dijiste que solo yo te decía _Gab, _el propósito es solamente para disculparme por haberte abandonado de esa forma y explicarte el motivo de mi reacción. Realmente me sentí frustrado al comprender que Troy Bolton no había abandonado tu mente y corazón, es algo que ahora entiendo, él es el padre de tu hija, fue un antes, tal vez un ahora y un posible después en tu vida, no es tan fácil borrarlo cierto? y no fue fácil tratar de ocupar su lugar al fin y al cabo no lo logre, pero quiero que sepas que me esforcé hasta el último momento.

Recuerdas cuándo recibimos la llamada de Sharpay para invitarnos? recuerdas que yo te decía que no era necesaria tu presencia? bien pues ahora te diré por que no quería venir a Albuquerque, quiero decirte que yo sabía que esto pasaría, inevitablemente tu verías a Troy y las cenizas de su antiguo amor renacerían. Solo deseo que tu seas feliz y si tu felicidad es a lado de él yo no me opondré, no por eso he dejado de amarte, te amo y tu eres una persona excepcional y una parte esencial en mi vida, es por eso que te dejo. Cuándo tu leas esto yo ya estaré muy lejos de Albuquerque, me iré de viaje y no te preocupes, la casa en Los Ángeles ha quedado a tu nombre así que si tu y Sayuri quieren volver por mi no habrá problema ya que notarás que mis cosas no están ahí, tal vez nos reencontremos alguna vez y ese día tal vez solo tal vez yo seré capaz de verte nuevamente a los ojos...

-Devon-

**Arrugo la carta y la aventó a un lado no queriendo verla nuevamente, dos lagrimas silenciosas salieron de sus ojos y con enojo las seco rápidamente. Maldito Devon, con que derecho le decía que la amaba, que era una persona excepcional, una parte esencial en su vida, que solo deseaba su felicidad si ni siquiera tenía el valor de decírselo a la cara**

**Simplemente la había abandonado de un momento al otro, ni una llamada en tanto tiempo y solo recibía una carta? como lo odiaba pero...al mismo tiempo se sentía mas tranquila y su conciencia no se sentía tan pesada como antes, ya no sentía la culpa de antes al estar con Troy. Miro su mano unos momentos y sin remordimiento o culpa se quito su anillo de compromiso...de todos modos ya no lo necesitaba**

**Con este último pensamiento lo aventó sin importarle donde fuera a dar, de esa forma el último lazo que la unía a el se rompía. E****l pequeño anillo fue a dar afuera de su puerta justo en el momento que una pequeña pasaba por ahí, como es natural en los niños de esa edad, lo levanto con creciente curiosidad, creía haberlo viso en alguna parte pero ¿donde? ¡no importaba! era bonito y se lo iba a quedar, muy contenta regreso a su habitación...**

* * *

"**Buenos días"**

"**Buenos días Gabriella, estas contenta el día de hoy no es así?"**

"**Desperté con mejor humor que los días anteriores es cierto"**

"**Es bueno..."**

"**Si..."**

**Un silencio un tanto incomodo se adueño de la habitación, los dos buscaban la mirada del otro y en cuanto la encontraban la desviaban sin saber que decir o como reaccionar. Gabriella se sentía de nuevo en la preparatoria, con sentimientos estúpidos, nuevos y sin saber ****cómo manejar sus emociones, no eran tan nuevos pero aún así no sabía cómo manejarlos y Troy, Troy no sabía que le pasaba**

"**Buenos días mami"**

"**Buenos días Sayuri"**

"**Hola papi"**

"**Hola...tienes hambre?"**

"**¡Si mucha!"**

"**Vamos a desayunar?? Podemos ir a algún restaurante"**

"**Si, vamos mami"**

"**¿¿Estas seguro??"**

"**Claro, vamos!"**

**Vistos desde lejos los tres se veían como una hermosa familia****, después de un momento Sayuri se encontraba en el área de juegos dándoles a Troy y Gabriella un momento a solas que el primero aprovecharía**

"**No puedo creer que haya perdido cinco años sin Sayuri"**

"**No fue tu culpa, ya no te lamentes"**

"**Ahora voy a recuperar el tiempo perdido...lo prometo"**

"**Sobre tu pregunta"**

"**¿Si...?"**

"**Yo...yo...no quiero precipitar las cosas, no me gustaría tomar una decisión para después arrepentirme de ella"**

"**Me gustaría que me dieras tu respuesta pero no quiero apresurarte ni nada, quiero que sea algo que tú quieras"**

"**Gracias Troy"**

"**Mejor cuéntame que ha sido de ti en este tiempo"**

"**Pues...en este momento soy diseñadora, no muy reconocida en estos momentos pero antes de venirme mande unos diseños a Oscar de la Renta y espero su respuesta al volver, mmm...Sayuri está por entrar a primaria, eso es básicamente todo"**

"**¿Diseñadora? Siempre pensé que serias doctora o algo así, aunque siempre fuiste muy buena dibujando y te encantaba ver los defilesde moda"**

"**Pues digamos que entrando a la universidad perdí el interés en eso, y aparecieron otras cosas que me llamaron mas la atención"**

"**Eso es interesante"**

"**¿Y tú qué me dices?"**

"**Pues en Canadá dejé el basquetbol, perdí el interés así como tú, y en lugar de eso obtuve una beca en beisbol"**

"**Así que nunca dejaste los deportes"**

"**¿Qué te puedo decir? Es algo que me gusta y tengo un talento nato para eso según como me describieron los profesores"**

"**Eso es algo que todos sabemos"**

"**Como sea después de eso estudie administración de empresas y ahora trabajo en casa"**

"**Jefe propio. Eso es bueno"**

"**Bastante, que dices si esta noche salimos los dos y encargamos a Sayuri con mis padres, después de todo mi madre dijo que la quieren conocer más"**

"**Sería bueno, pero estas seguro que no les molestara?"**

"**Para nada"**

"**Entonces...si, a donde me vas a llevar?"**

"**Eso es un secreto, pero nada formal, algo casual ok?"**

"**De acuerdo"**

"**Mmm...si, es uhm...solo un rato, pueden? Estaría mejor, así no tenemos la preocupación de la hora...seguro, nosotros les llevamos todo...gracias, nos vemos al rato"**

"**¿Aceptaron?"**

"**Si, dicen que si queríamos se quedaba a dormir con ellos, les dije que no había problema"**

"**Perfecto"**

"**Si, se las llevare como en una hora"**

"**Subiré a acomodar sus cosas"**

"**Seguro...ahora..."**

**Sayuri no entendía bien lo que pasaba pero pasar tiempo con sus abuelos era algo que le agradaba mucho, y si sus papis iban a estar juntos pues mucho mejor.Así que simplemente obedecía sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto**

**Continuara...**

**5n comntarios!!**

**xoxo**

**Clau!**


	6. Una cena con complicaciones

**Aún hay algo**

**Por **

**Bellatrix Monserratt**

**(Antes Claudia Skyangel)**

_Checa mi Profile para más info. de mi cambio de Pen Name ;)_

**Me disculpare más extensamente al final del capítulo pero de verdad lamento la tardanza, espero aún tener a mis lectores. Y sino de todos modos terminaré esta historia.**

* * *

**Cap. 6: Una cena con complicaciones**

"**¡Te ves hermosa Gabriella!"**

"**Gracias Sharpay, aunque en realidad la que debería ayudarte a arreglar soy yo y no tu a mi"**

"**¿De qué hablas? Me encanta ayudarte, solo esperemos que Troy pase a tiempo"**

**Gabriella había decidido arreglarse en casa de Sharpay. Después de dejar a su hija en casa de los padres de Troy había ido directo con ella, ahora tenía muchos nervios, estaba muy feliz pero nerviosa sobre todo, era una sensación inexplicable, que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía y que le encantaba, esa sensación de ansias por ver a la persona amada, la sensación momentos antes de una cita con la persona que uno más quiere en el mundo, la sensación de saber que va a ser algo inolvidable y que solo se logra estando con la persona correcta, y ella...pues ella creía haber encontrado a esa persona, y esta noche seria perfecta para hacérselo saber.**

"**Señorita Evans, informo que hay un joven en la puerta preguntando por la señorita Montez"**

"**Gracias, puedes irte…es hora de irte Gabs"**

"**Shar...estoy nerviosa"**

"**No tienes porque, escucha, esta noche será perfecta, solo ustedes dos, hablen y expresen lo que han guardado desde hace tanto tiempo...y me refiero más que nada a ti porque estoy segura que Troy ya lo ha hecho"**

"**Gracias y te lo prometo, nos vemos en tu ensayo" **

"**Seguro...llama"**

"**Claro"**

* * *

"**Hola Troy…."**

"**Gabriella" se inclino hacia ella en una pose estilo antiguo que le provocó una pequeña risa de su parte "estas hermosa"**

"**Gracias, Sharpay insistió en que el rosa sigue siendo mi color"**

"**Puede ser….aunque yo siempre te he preferido en rojo"**

**Tomada del brazo de Troy se subieron a su auto.**

"**Desde el partido me ha gustado verte de rojo"**

"**De hecho, más tarde me cuenta que fui demasiado elegante en esa ocasión"**

"**Nah! Eras la más linda de todas"**

"**Gracias…" lo admiro descaradamente, estaba guapo con su conjunto, mucho "¿A dónde vamos?"**

"**Ya verás…"**

**Troy estaba igualmente nervioso y sentir la mirada de Gabriella ciertamente no era de ayuda.**

"**Te ves muy guapo Troy"**

**Con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa se apresuro a responderle.**

"**Gracias…uhm, ¿música?"**

**Y sin esperar una respuesta encendió la radio, necesitaba relajarse urgentemente. Gabriella agradeció que llenara el silencio con música, no sabía que decir y debía recordarse constantemente que no era la primera vez que salían así que no tenía por qué sentirse de esa manera.**

**Después de 20 minutos de trayecto llegaron al restaurante, estaba hermosamente iluminado y en la parte más alta se podía apreciar mesas al aire libre.**

"**Aquí siempre hay buena música, y la comida es excelente, además la vista es hermosa así que cenaremos en la azotea"**

**Troy estaciono enfrente de la puerta de donde rápidamente un joven le abrió la puerta a Gabriella y le ayudo a salir, seguido de esto acepto las llaves de mano de Troy y le cedió la mano de Gabriella, ésta naturalmente la puso en su antebrazo y se dejo guiar.**

**Un mesero los llevo a su mesa que estaba apartada del ruido, Troy agradeció esto ya que uno de los principales motivos de esta cena era hablar por fin con la madre de su hija. Esperaba que alejados del ambiente de siempre por fin se diera una plática más profunda.**

**Ambos ordenaron sus bebidas y alimentos y después se instalo el silencio entre ellos.**

"**El lugar es muy hermoso, gracias Troy"**

"**No hay de qué, bueno…"**

"**¿Quieres hablar de Sayuri cierto?"**

"**Si, es uno de los temas que me gustaría tratar esta noche"**

"**¿Uno?"**

**El oji-azúl la miro intensamente lo cual provoco calosfríos en Gabriella.**

"**Sí, sabes que hay más cosas que debemos hablar"**

"**¿Cómo qué?" cobardemente huyo su mirada "Ya te he pedido perdón por haberte ocultado a tu hija"**

**Troy no respondió y esto hizo que Gabriella lo volteara a ver, él seguía igual, tan solo la observaba.**

"**¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?"**

"**No entiendo que haya que discutir más allá de lo único que ahora nos une, y eso es Sayuri y lo sabes muy bien"**

**Troy sintió que su corazón se encogía, Gabriella creía que lo único que los unía era su hija, y si bien era cierto, él sabía que había algo más, no podía haber estado con él todos esos días y haberse entregado en la forma en que lo había hecho sin sentir nada más.**

"**Sabes que no es cierto"**

"**Es la verdad, no hay que engañarnos Troy, lo de hace unos días fue divertido y yo se que aún hay mucha química entre nosotros pero solo es eso"**

"**Gaby…"**

"**Es cierto Troy, yo pensé que discutiríamos asuntos sobre la custodia, nosotras debemos volver a Los Ángeles, yo por mi trabajo y Sayuri por la escuela…"**

**Gabriella parecía estar hablando más para sí misma que para Troy. Tenía la mirada perdida en las luces de la ciudad.**

"**Whoa…! ¡Para! ¿Qué dices?"**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Yo…bueno creí que me darías tu respuesta sobre mi propuesta"**

"**No puedo, no podemos Troy…..son muchas cosas"**

**Troy estaba confundido, habría jurado que Gabriella estaba a punto de darle el sí y ahora ¿Qué pasaba?**

"**Gabriella, ¿Qué pasa?"**

"**Nada….lo lamento, mi conducta no ha sido la correcta éstos días, no debí haber hecho muchas cosas"**

"**¿Te arrepientes?"**

"**¡No!...bueno, es solo que…no lo sé…"**

"**Dímelo Gabriella, no te puedo entender sino me explicas"**

"**No, ya no vale la pena seguir discutiendo el tema"**

"**Si que lo vale, eso es lo que no te permite estar en paz contigo misma"**

**La mirada de Gabriella cambió, había tristeza, nostalgia pero también enojo, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados y no sabía cómo expresarlo sin arrepentirse después. Dio un largo suspiro y tras mirar la ciudad detrás de Troy una vez más, lo encaro.**

"**¿Por qué no me llamaste?"**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**¿Por qué no me llamaste?"**

**Aunque no la entendió al principio, después todo encajo.**

"**Yo…"**

"**Desde que nos vimos me aseguraste que no lo hiciste por qué no me amaras, incluso tus padres dicen que no fue tu culpa, pero entonces ¿Por qué no me llamaste?"**

**La mirada de Gabriella era acusatoria, pero también se veía el dolor reflejado y fue entonces que Troy comprendió que si a él le había dolido dejarla, para ella había sido un millón de veces peor.**

**Y era lógico, ella había tenido que criar a Sayuri por sí sola, su madre le había quitado el habla y había estado a punto de casarse con alguien a quien no amaba.**

"**Gabriella….yo…"**

"**Tan solo dime la verdad, ¿Por qué no llamaste? ¿Nunca te preguntaste si tus acciones habían tenido consecuencias?"**

"**Claro que sí pero también me consolaba el hecho de saber que si así hubiera sido tú habrías tratado de contactarme"**

"**¿Estás diciendo que entonces toda la culpa es mía?"**

**El acusado no pudo responder pues les llevaron la cena y sin más empezaron a comer en medio de un incomodo silencio. Así no había sido como había planeado su noche. En su mente, Gabriella ya hubiera aceptado ser su esposa, ya estarían planeando su mudanza y estarían decidiendo como decírselo a su hija.**

**Y sin embargo, Gabriella estaba más enojada que nunca, estaba decidida a volver a Los Ángeles y se llevaría a Sayuri.**

**Eso era algo que no iba a permitir. Debía arreglar las cosas si pensaba recuperar a su familia.**

**Terminaron de comer y la saco del lugar, había planeado llevarla a bailar pero al parecer esos debían ser planes para otra noche, en lugar de eso decidió llevarla al centro de la ciudad, cerca de la fuente principal le parecía un buen lugar para terminar su plática.**

"**Quiero ir a dormir por favor"**

"**No, debemos hablar"**

"**Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión"**

"**Puede que no, pero ¿has escuchado la frase 'hombre de acción'?"**

"**¿De qué hablas?"**

**Y sin decir nada la jaló de su nuca y la beso. Gabriella intento separarse más no pudo, no se pudo negar a devolverle el beso. Y se odio a sí misma por este hecho. **

**El beso no duro mucho, lo necesario para que al separarse ambos quisieran volver a unir sus labios, más, ninguno hizo tal cosa.**

"**No es posible que me beses así, si ya no sientes nada..."**

"**No lo entiendes Troy…te fuiste, y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso"**

"**Lo sé, y lo lamento pero debes entender que en ese momento yo no tenía poder sobre mis decisiones"**

"**Pudiste haberme dicho algo, debiste decirme que tus padres te llevarían lejos"**

"**Lo lamento Gabriella, y no sabes cuántas veces quise llamar ó escribir pero sabía que me odiabas por haberme ido de esa manera y no soportaba la idea de tu rechazo…"**

"**Estaba tan locamente enamorada de ti que probablemente no te habría reclamado nada…"**

"**No lo puedes saber, pero si yo hubiera llamado…¿me habrías dicho que estabas embarazada?"**

**Gabriella abrió la boca para contestar pero no salió nada, no estaba segura ¿lo habría hecho? Seguramente no, para ese entonces ya había tenido el rechazo de la única familia que le quedaba y arriesgarse al rechazo de Troy no lo hubiera soportado.**

"**Probablemente no, hubiera tenido que hablar primero contigo sobre porque me habías dejado y tal vez dependiendo de lo que me dijeras habría decidido si contarte o no sobre mi embarazo" **

"**Lo único que quiero ahora es formar una familia contigo, con nuestra hija, déjame compensarte todos estos años"**

"**¿Sabes lo que realmente estas pidiendo?"**

**Gabriella había comenzado a caminar de un lado para el otro, no quería obligarlo a nada.**

"**Éstas acostumbrado a una vida de soltero donde ni Sayuri ni yo encajamos correctamente, mi hija…"**

"**Nuestra hija…"**

"**Como sea…tiene necesidades, aún debe aprender muchas cosas, está en la edad donde todo le da curiosidad, necesita respuestas a todas sus preguntas, hemos estado contigo menos de un mes y…"**

**Troy se acerco a ella y la abrazo, no sabía qué hacer para poder calmarla.**

"**Escúchame bien…¡Lo sé!, tienes razón, no estoy listo para nada de esto, no sé cómo cuidar niños y eso quedo claro la otra noche con el incidente de los 'gorritos', jamás he estado con alguien de ese edad más del tiempo de lo que llevo desde que las recogí en el aeropuerto, tampoco sé si tendré respuesta a todo lo que ella querrá saber pero sé que cada que me pregunte si la amo, con toda sinceridad le podré responder que sí, y si me pregunta si ella fue fruto del amor de sus padres también le diré que sí, porque así fue, ella es el producto de lo mucho que nos amábamos en ese entonces y lo único que quiero saber ahora es si juntos le podremos dar un futuro…como familia"**

**Las palabras de Troy resonaban en su mente. **

**_Familia_.**

**¿Cuántas veces había soñado con eso? ¿Cuántas noches desde que había descubierto su embarazo había soñado con Troy llegando a su vida nuevamente? Aún estando con Devon, ella había añorado formar una familia con el padre de su hija. Con Troy.**

"**Tengo miedo…"**

"**No lo tengas…juntos podemos salir adelante"**

"**Yo…yo, no lo sé"**

"**Aquí la pregunta sigue siendo la misma…¿Quieres vivir conmigo? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"**

"**Troy yo…"**

**Después de tantos años, de tantas lágrimas derramadas, de tanto tanto tiempo…¿podía perdonarlo y aceptarlo en su vida nuevamente así como así?**

**Continuara…**

* * *

O.K. Claudia Skyangel, ahora Bellatrix Monserratt, está de vuelta! Espero, como dije antes, aún tener a mis lectores. Y que enserio me perdonen por la laaaarga espera.

La razón por la cual abandone ésta historia hace tantos años fue que tuve una época difícil y mi inspiración, se fue! Deje que me abandonara y hasta hace poco la recuperé.

Estoy actualizando todas mis historias y me gustaría saber que les pareció éste nuevo capítulo, no sé cuantos capítulos más vaya a tener esta historia pero sé cómo termina así que… :D , otra vez…lamento mucho mucho la demora.

Mi otra historia Troyella: 'Forever Together' también la actualizaré aunque aún no sé cuándo

En fin, espero sigan conmigo :) , los leo en el próximo capítulo.

Y mientras, por favor den un click en el hermoso botón de abajo y dejenme su opinión, su insulto (por la demora), reclamaciones, peticiones, sugerencias, etc...por ésta ocasión recibo todo tipo de comentarios ;)

Bella


End file.
